


find my way back

by kindredspiritsxo



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Letters, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindredspiritsxo/pseuds/kindredspiritsxo
Summary: "no distance will ever tear us apart."orwhere gina actually moved away after the musical and ricky didn't want to lose her. so, through a series of letters through the years, they somehow end up finding their way back to each other.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	find my way back

**Author's Note:**

> a one-shot written for day two of #rinaweek2020!!
> 
> based on find my way back by eric arjes :)
> 
> enjoy!

Gina left Salt Lake City just as quick as she had gotten there. If you were to ask a random student in the hall of East High if they knew her, they'd probably say yes, because of her bright essence and bold personality. Some people _still_ whisper about how sophomore Gina Porter poured punch all over the captain of the water polo team at the Homecoming dance. She was only there for a few months, from September to the end of November, but during those few months, she left her mark on the people of East High and their hearts.

Well, _one_ person in particular: Ricky Bowen.

Their unlikely friendship began the same night as the dumped-punch incident. It all happened too quickly, from Ricky impulsively telling the fiery girl that she could do much better than EJ and offending her in the process to sitting in her driveway talking about everything under the sun and moon. That night, they learned a lot about each other and just how much they were alike.

Gina had never met somebody who could open her up like Ricky did. When she was with him, she felt like she could be her best self and it wasn't everyday that you find someone like that. Someone who makes you feel comfortable and safe. And she felt that the connection was completely mutual, seeing as she never saw him open up to anyone else about his problems.

They just clicked over those three short months. Ricky would pick her up before school and drive her home after rehearsals, sometimes she would even go over to his house and they would hang out in his room talking for hours. Gina told him about everything in her life, from how her father died when she was six and how she'd coped with moving from five schools in seven years. Ricky, too, opened up about his parents' separation, his mother's new relationship, and even his problems with his ex-girlfriend, Nini (who he still wanted back).

They both grew to be each other's support system in such a short amount of time. And through that span of time, though neither of them noticed (especially Ricky), that there was something _more_ between them than just a support system. They woke up and thought of each other, they eagerly waited for their next late night car ride, after school hang-out, and small wave every time they passed each other in the hall. But, they never realized that it could be something more than a friendship— that it _was_ actually something far more than a friendship.

But, of course, everything came crashing down at the casts' Thanksgiving party when Gina's mother just had to tell her that they were moving to New York. Normally, Gina would have put on her brave face and dealt with it like she had five times before. But, this time she had something good— _someone_ good who she didn't want to let go of.

Ricky was just as devastated as she was, trying to get past the walls that were slowly going back up, that he had torn down the night of the homecoming dance. He couldn't understand how she could leave, just like that, within a few days. He didn't want to lose her.

So on moving day, Ricky and the rest of the cast helped pack the moving truck and say their goodbyes to Gina. Gina formed some great bonds with most everyone there and she wished that for once, something could have worked out for her. But, that was never the case.

When the curly haired boy went to say goodbye to her, he already had tears stinging in his eyes knowing that they most likely wouldn't see each other again. Gina was holding back her tears, too, trying to be the strong one in the situation, acting like it wasn't her hardest goodbye yet. Ricky held her tight, for a long time, and Gina held him just as tight. Their embrace said something that they could never form into words at that point in time.

Once they pulled away, Ricky pulled something out of his back pocket—a letter. Gina looked down at it and then up at him with curious eyes.

"What's this?"

"I thought that we could send letters... every few months. To stay in touch, keep each other updated in our lives. And _this_ ," He pointed down at the letter in his hand, "Is the first one. You're not allowed to open it until you get to New York."

She couldn't help but smile, taking the letter into her hand, "I'm going to miss you, Ricky Bowen."

"And I'm going to miss you, Gina Porter."

So she did just as she was told. She didn't open it up until she and her mother settled into their small New York City apartment, and Gina was sitting on the floor of her new room, which was littered with half-empty boxes. It had been about a week since she last saw the boy, and the letter had been the only thing that she looked forward to.

✉︎

_November 29, 2019_

_"Dear Gina,_

_Gosh, I hope that you can read my handwriting... because that would be very embarrassing (I'm trying my best to keep it neat, ok?) Anyway, I hope you followed my directions and you're sitting somewhere in New York reading this for the first time._ _I know it's cheesy and a little unconventional to send letters in this era of social media, but hey, I want this to be_ _our_ _thing. Sending each other a letter every few months._

 _But, this shouldn't be our only form of communication... I'm just one call away if you want to talk about anything— anything at all, I'll be here. Man, I'm really going to miss you and I know I've only known you for a few months, but I feel like I've known you forever. Write back in a few months, okay? When you're settled in and adjusted to the big city life... just don't forget poor old Richard Bowen over here._ :-)

_Talk to you soon._

_Ricky."_

✉︎

_February 2, 2020_

_"Dear Ricky,_

_It's me... Gina. I'm sorry that it took me two months to write you back, but I followed your orders and I found myself growing used to this city life so here I am replying to you. I know that we've texted briefly but I'm here to update you on the_ **_amazing_ ** _life of Gina Porter (post-Gina-disappearing-act)!_

_Life's been a bit strange. Going from Utah to a big scary city like New York. The lifestyle is definitely a lot different and the school is a lot crazier, but I'm used to having to adjust... it's kind of my thing. But, on the bright side, I've actually managed to make a friend! Her name's Elle and she's a dancer too, and it feels good to have someone to talk to once in a while. You know, kind of like we did. But, of course I'm missing you and all of our late night talks and jamming to Harry Styles in your car at one in the morning. I miss Salt Lake and you._

_Anyways, that's enough about me. How are you? What's happening in your life? Did you and Nini finally get back together? Can't wait to hear from you again, Bowen. Hope everything is okay._

_With love,_

_Genevieve ;)_

_P.S. your handwriting is fine! kinda cute :')"_

✉︎

_May 13, 2020_

_"Gina,_

_There is no possible way that I didn't know your name was Genevieve. Even through a single letter, you're full of surprises, Porter. And you're definitely lying about the handwriting thing, but thanks for sparing my feelings._

_I'm so glad to hear that everything is working out for you in New York. I saw on Instagram that you joined a dance studio about a month ago, and that's great, Gina. It makes me so happy to see you making friends and finding your place in the world. You seem so happy, but I do wish that I was there to experience it with you. Salt Lake is great and all, but things get old... you know, the smoking in Red's basement, going bowling with every one as our Friday night outing. Maybe it's just the fact that you're not here with us, I don't know, I feel like there's something missing. It'll get better over time, I hope. But, it's been six months._

_As for me? Life is alright, my parents have officially divorced and I think that I'm okay with it. Sure, it's weird and uncomfortable to see my mom with her boyfriend Todd but if she's happy then I should try to be okay with it. And Nini and I have gotten back together, actually it happened after the opening night of the musical. I don't really know why I didn't tell you, I guess it just wasn't the right time with the move and everything. But, we've been going strong for the past six months and I feel good. I got my girl back and it's almost the end of junior year._

_Eat lots of NY pizza for me, Gina-rina._

_Ricky._

_P.S. jamming to harry just isn't the same without you!"_

✉︎

_August 27, 2020_

_"Ricky,_

_I don't know how it's been a year since I first stepped foot in East High. I really can't believe it, East High was such a great experience for me. That place got to open up, like really open up. Mostly because of you, Ricky. I remember the first time I saw you, when you tripped into the auditorium that day with your guitar and you sang that love song that Nini wrote for you... I can't explain how amazed I was by you and how down to earth you seemed. You were the perfect fit for Troy, and I like to think that I saw that before anyone else could. Like I once said, you kept us real._

_I'm really glad that everything is finally looking up for you, it's what you deserve... it's what you've always deserved. And it's really great that you and Nini got back together. You're right for each other, and if she makes you happy, then I'm happy. I hope that you two are still going strong :)._

_Everything is fine over here. My mom told me that we're staying until at least the end of my senior year, which is nice... but a part of me does wish that it was Salt Lake she was talking about. New York City might be my temporary home and I love it, I really do, but nothing is the same as Salt Lake City and its people._

_And yes, Richard, my full name is Genevieve._

_Love,_

_Gina_

_p.s. I'm listening to Fine Line right now, just for you!"_

✉︎

_November 18, 2020_

_"Gina,_

_Hey. I can't believe it's been about a year since we last saw each other. The halls of East High miss you, and so does everyone else. Miss Jenn talks about you a lot during rehearsals for our new musical, and sometimes I even hear your name come up in the hallway. People are still talking about how you dumped your punch all over EJ last homecoming..._

_It's crazy how things change. Things changed that night at homecoming, when we sat in your driveway for so long, just talking and getting to know each other. It felt like something had shifted in my life, and suddenly I had something that I never knew I needed... You. Just like things changed when you got here, things changed when you left. And now, I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave East High for good, and to lose touch with everyone when we go off to college. It was hard enough not seeing you for months, and I just don't want to lose anyone else. Nonetheless, I'm applying to a few schools, undecided right now but definitely something to do with music. My dad and Neens keep telling me that I have to get my applications in soon but honestly, it's a big fucking decision. I'm just not ready to let go._

_It's great to hear that you're staying in New York until you graduate. It's almost comforting for me knowing that you just won't get up and leave NY, so you don't have to worry about that for a long while. Also, I hope your junior year is going alright, I'm sure it is because you're you—the talented and_ **_insanely_ ** _smart Gina Porter. Keep me updated! You haven't posted much on Instagram._

_Take care,_

_Ricky :)”_

✉︎

_February 19, 2021_

_"Ricky,_

_I'm sorry it's been a while. Every time I sit down to write to you, there's always something that gets in the way._

_First of all, I hope by now that you've applied to these said colleges and that it doesn't seem as scary. I don't really know the feeling yet, but I know that you have nothing to be worried about. You're smart and insanely talented, Ricky, and any college would be lucky to have you. And don't worry about leaving Salt Lake, you're going to meet new people and experience the world in a whole new way and you're not even going to think of your friends back home. You'll see them on breaks and holidays! And, plus, they're always going to be a phone call away. Trust me, I know the feeling of leaving East High, I might not have the luxury of going back and seeing you guys, but it gets easier with time. I promise you, Ricky._

_Junior year is tough. You never warned me about it! There's only a few more months anyway until I'm a senior, just like you. And yeah, I've been trying to keep off of my social media, I feel like it's just been bringing me down..._

_Also, there's one more thing. I'm seeing someone. His name is Chase, and I'm really happy. He actually asked me out late November and I said no, I don't really know why I did, but he was persistent and never gave up, so I gave it a shot. It's all so unfamiliar and strange since I've never been in a relationship, but it feels all so new and exciting and... right. I hope everything is still going well between you and Neens. Tell everyone that I say hi._

_Gina"_

✉︎

_March 29, 2021_

_"Gina,_

_Good news! I'm committed to Utah Valley, undecided, but hopefully I'll be able to figure out what the hell I want to do with my life soon enough. It's scary but exciting at the same time, and I think that your words really helped me with my decision. You always knew how to make me feel better and put me at ease. Thank you, Gina._

_Red's headed to U of U in the fall for computer science and I have no idea what I'm going to do without him. That boy has been my rock for the past 12 years and it's going to be hard going our separate ways._

_And wow... it's great that you're seeing someone. I'm really happy for you, Gi. I'm glad you're opening yourself up, I know it's never been a priority for you to be in a relationship because of the constant moving situation. Speaking of relationships, Nini and I broke up a few weeks back. She explained that I've been acting a little off over the past month, but I don't know, maybe I have been? I think it's for good this time, and honestly I'm okay with it. We're still friends and it might be all for the best, since we're both leaving for college in the fall. Everyone says hi._

_Hope you're good._

_Ricky."_

✉︎

_July 13, 2021_

_"Ricky,_

_Congratulations, Ricky. On graduating and for getting into Utah Valley. I'm so happy for you. Really, I'm_ _so_ _happy for you. I know that change is scary, so scary, but you have to remember that change is inevitable and embrace it! I'll be thinking of you as you go off to college (and tell Red that I'm so happy for him, too)!! :)_

_I'm sorry to hear about you and Nini. You two really loved each other, and I saw that even when you weren't together during the musical. I guess it's true what they say, your first love isn't always your last, but I'm glad that the two of you are staying friends._

_So, now that you're going to college, it's my turn to be a senior and stress out about college. I still have absolutely no idea where I want to go to go, maybe a school in NY to stay with my mom... I'm not sure. But, I am excited to spend another year here, with Elle and Chase. We've all gotten closer this past year, and we're so excited to see where this year takes us._

_Hopefully once you get to college, you won't forget poor, little, senior in high school Gina Porter and stop sending letters..._

_Gina_

_p.s. if you ever find yourself in the big apple, you know my address!!"_

✉︎

_October 2, 2021_

_"Gina,_

_Hey. Sorry it's been a while, I spent all summer with my friends and getting ready to leave for college. College is everything it seems, it was a hard time adjusting but it feels good to be away from my dad and be on my own. I mean, he's definitely going crazy without me and texting me every single day just to check in, but he is seeing someone! And it's good to know that he's not so lonely without me._

_I like Utah Valley, but I miss Red and Salt Lake... It's just not the same. We facetime a whole lot, but life's just not the same without him. Also, my roommate is a total douchebag. He wants to join a frat? What's up with that? I've made a few friends, they're pretty cool, but I still haven't decided on a major, right now I'm just rolling with the punches and seeing where life takes me (even though my classes are really fucking hard, no one ever warned me about this)!!_

_It's nice knowing that you're doing good, and have a strong sense of where you are right now. And that you have friends.. and a boyfriend. Please don't stress about college, Gina. You're incredible and you're going to blow all of these colleges away with your beautiful personality, talent and your smarty-pants good grades._

_I know one thing, it's been about two years since I first saw you, and not one day has gone by since that I haven't thought of you. You know, a lot reminds me of you, almost too much but I don't mind. It's a nice reminder that you're out there, somewhere, in the world._

_I'll make sure to let you know if I'm ever in New York, Gina. Good luck with everything, applying to college and finding yourself even more. Can't wait to see you shine in whatever you do._

_Ricky._

_P.S. this is my college address, but you can still send the letters back home since I'll be back for the holidays."_

✉︎

Gina couldn't figure out why she couldn't respond to that letter. For months upon months, she sat down at her desk, laid on her bed or the floor at 2 in the morning ready to write, but couldn't find the right words to say. She had no idea why, since she had done it countless times before that, but maybe it was the way that the letter made her feel. The words that he used while talking about her, while they weren't much, but enough to make her feel something stong... There was just something that hit her like a truck but she couldn't put her finger on it. 

She finally figured it out the week before Christmas that year, when one night, her boyfriend Chase held her hand tight and said those three little words to her. It was a horrible feeling really, the sudden realization crashing down on her world, seemingly destroying everything. Sure, she had feelings for him and he will always be her first boyfriend—but, he wasn't Ricky.

So, she did what she had to do. She broke up with Chase, her heart breaking in the process because she cared about him so much and he was one of her closest friends. She never meant to hurt him, but it just wasn't right. It somehow took her two years, and almost ten letters to figure it out. Figure out that she loved Ricky Bowen.

She hated how she couldn't respond to Ricky, knowing that he was waiting for her response. But, she didn't know what to say. _Hey, Ricky, it's me... I haven't responded to you in months because I broke up with my boyfriend and realized I've been in love with you for two years! Yep, how are you?_

It sucked, knowing this information and trying to go about her days. She had to see Chase almost everyday, which hurt even more, but he insisted that it was okay. He knew about the letters and how much they meant to her. 

The months passed and Gina stared at the blank sheet of paper. One night, she came to the decision that maybe it's best if she just pushes the thought of Ricky Bowen out of her mind completely. Maybe it was best to move on. 

That moving on part? Yeah, it didn't go as planned. When the time came, Gina found herself in a tough situation when it came to her college decision. She was back and forth between a college in New York or a college in Utah. Ultimately, it took a lot of convincing her mother, but she chose to go to the University of Utah since she had gotten accepted into their Honors program and School of Dance.

The main reason she chose to go to school in Utah was because out of all the places she's lived in her life, the place that felt most like home was Salt Lake City. New York was just too fast paced and all over the place, but Salt Lake City was absolutely beautiful and perfect for Gina. And she missed it so much.

Gina never had the intention of going back to Utah for Ricky, it was for her to become her best self and to find out who she wants to be in a place where it all started. And besides, Ricky goes to Utah Valley, there's no way that she'd have to see him. Unless, she ran into Big Red on campus and then he confronts her about not writing his best friend back... Worst case scenario.

The summer after she graduated, she left her friends in New York and moved back to Utah at the end of August. It felt strange to be back there after two years, and with the city came the memories. She even visited East High, and saw Miss Jenn, who was incredibly surprised to see her back in Utah.

Once she moved into her dorm and said goodbye to her mother, Gina began to feel more guilty about never answering Ricky's letter last year. God, he probably hated her. But how shitty would it be if she just messaged him after all this time to let him know that she's back?

For the next month and half, Gina decided to focus on her classes, dance, and meeting new people—completely blocking the mere thought of that curly haired boy from her memory. And it worked, until one day, Gina found herself in one of the cafes on campus, grabbing a coffee before her 12:30pm philosophy class.

She was putting sugar in her coffee when she heard his laugh ring through her ears, almost making her drop the whole container of sugar in her coffee. She knew that laugh from a mile away, even if it had been two years. She quickly scrambled to put the lid on her coffee and then turned to see the same mop of curls, with his back turned to her. He was talking to someone.

Gina felt her heart skip a beat.

"Ricky?"

He turned around in almost an instant, looking as if he had just seen a ghost. His eyes landed on her and he gasped audibly, his lips parting in complete surprise, "Holy shit— _Gina?_ "

Gina felt as if all of the wind had been knocked out of her. He looked older and somehow a little more mature than he had just a few years ago. His curls no longer held those blonde highlights, which she thought suited him even more. Gina swallowed, coming out of her trance, "Hi."

Ricky's eyes scanned her face over and over, trying to process if this was real or not, "What—what are you doing here?" He finally said, his eyes still holding the look of complete surprise.

Gina felt her heart slamming against her ribcage, feeling so many emotions wash over her at once, "I go here." She bit down on her lip, her cheeks reddening, "Um, what are you doing here?"

"I go here too..." He said slowly, trying to piece it all together, "Uh, I transferred from UV this semester."

Gina nodded her head, fiddling with her coffee cup, "Oh. That's great, so you can be with Big Red." 

Ricky's lips turned slightly into a smile, "Yeah. Actually, he's right here."

Red came out from behind him and Gina suddenly felt safe from any unwanted questions from Ricky, but ultimately was excited to see the redhead, "Oh my God, Red! How are you?" She hurriedly went to him and pulled him into a hug.

He laughed in her arms, surprised by this action, "I'm doing good! It's great to see you, Gina."

She pulled away, feeling more at ease, not believing that she had just ran into them, "I can't believe I haven't ran into you guys sooner, it's not that big of a campus."

Her eyes flickered up to Ricky, who watched her carefully, as if he was trying to read her. His cheeks reddened as she caught him in the act, "Yeah, I mean we're usually locked in our room playing Fortnite."

Gina smiled, shaking her head, "Some things never change."

Ricky went to say something, but Gina cut him off, " _Shit,_ I have to get to class! My professor is crazy about attendance and I need to be there at least a minute early." She rushed out, looking up at the two, "I'll see you guys?"

"For sure." Red said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Gina nodded, and started heading for the door, but stopped when she felt a hand placed gently on her wrist, "Wait, Gina..."

She turned back, her eyes meeting Ricky's brown ones, and her lips parted, "Yeah?"

"Do you maybe want to get together later? I mean Red has a," He paused, "Thing... But, it'd be great to see you again."

Gina nodded her head, "Of course, but I need to practice for my modern dance class until like seven—"

"Eight, then?"

"Eight sounds great."

✉︎

Gina couldn't get her mind off of Ricky all that afternoon and evening, her heart and mind racing whenever she thought about that look in his eyes and whenever she wondered what he was going to ask her later than evening. She knew it was coming, it was inevitable, but she didn't know what to tell him.

The day went by painfully slow, but as soon as she was done practicing she practically raced to her dorm, excitement and nervousness both bubbling in her stomach. It felt like the time when she was getting ready for her first date with Chase, but worse. She took a quick shower, not bothering to wash her hair, and ran back to her room and immediately to her closet. 

She picked out a casual outfit, then realizing that she had no idea where Ricky was located on campus. Sure, it wasn't too big of a campus but it would take a while to figure out where exactly he lived. She huffed, sitting on her bed, racking her brain for ideas. It didn't help that she deactivated her social media a while ago, mostly to get her mind off of him. She knew Ricky Bowen like the back of her hand, so she went with her gut. Putting on her shoes, she left her room and dorm, heading for the cafe they met at earlier.

It was across campus, but was worth the walk through the chilling November air when she saw him standing in front, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. As she neared, his eyes landed on her.

He smiled at her, and suddenly she was sixteen again. She was that sixteen year old girl with walls built high, who would get that warm feeling in her stomach when she heard him laugh or she stared into his eyes for too long. That's what it felt like now.

"Hey." He said simply.

"Hi." Gina replied, "What are we doing?"

Ricky shrugged, "You know, I hadn't thought about that until I got here. But, what do you think about just taking a walk? It feels good out here."

"Okay, yeah, let's do it. I've missed the Utah air."

Ricky nodded his head slowly, "Alright, let's walk then."

So they started walking and at first neither of them spoke, there was so much to be said and they hadn't been in each other's presence for two years. Gina couldn't wrap her head around it, she still felt so comfortable around him even if they were walking on eggshells. 

This went on for a while, until Ricky broke the silence, "So how's everything in New York?"

"Good... When I left my mom was a complete mess but I think she's better now. I think it's good for us to be apart." Gina explained, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets.

"Yeah, my dad was a wreck when I left too but it gets better."

Gina looked over at him, "How is your dad? And everything with your mom?"

Ricky shrugged, "It's still a bit weird. My mom's officially been in Chicago for about a year and she’s still with Todd, who still rubs me the wrong way.” He laughed lightly, “But, that's beside the point, looking at it in hindsight, it was all for the best. They're both happier this way and that's all I could ask for."

“It’s good to see you coming to terms with it. I remember how hard it was for you.”

Ricky stayed quiet for a few moments, “So, why’d you pick U of U? I thought that you were going to go to a school in New York.”

Gina bit down on her lip, focusing on the sidewalk in front of them as they walked, “I really missed Salt Lake. No matter how much I tried to forget it, I found myself always wanting to come back here. It’s my place.”

Ricky hummed in response, then clearing his throat, “Uh, are you still with Chase? Is that his name?”

Gina felt her heart rate pick up, “Um, no,” She looked up at him as they walked, “We broke up last December, actually.”

Ricky started into her brown eyes, this news suddenly making him feel a little better. Gina tore her eyes away from his and focused her sight on the sidewalk again.

“How’s Nini? Have you two spoken since... you know.”

Ricky sucked in a breath, “Yeah. She’s good, she’s really good. She’s going to UCLA now, she got into the performing arts school and I’m so happy for her. We’re good though, we still talk and hang out. It’s good to have her in my life.”

As the two continued to walk through the almost empty campus, it started to snow. Gina laughed, looking up at the dark sky, a smile growing on her face, “Snow!”

Ricky looked down at her, his smile growing as he watched her in awe. God, he missed her. He missed seeing her bright smile and hearing her laugh. He felt his stomach twist and his heart beat a little faster, and he couldn’t help but wonder. 

So he stopped walking, and Gina stopped once she noticed. She turned around to see him standing in place, a few feet away from her, with his eyes closed. He opened them, to see her looking back at him in confusion, “Why didn’t you write back?”

Gina’s lips parted, “Ricky—”

 _"Fuck_ , Gina, I waited and waited for _months._ And I thought that maybe it just got lost in the mail or you just forgot to send it. But, it never came.” 

Gina stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what to say to him—there was just too much to say.

“Now you’re here. After two years... and I didn’t even know. Why didn’t you tell me?” Ricky asked, waiting for her to answer.

Even though the snow was coming down harder now, Gina could still see how hurt he was and she felt awful. Why couldn’t she just tell him? 

She was scared—scared that he would reject her and nothing would ever be the same. Until she noticed something hanging from his jacket pocket, the familiar red and yellow strand of knitted yarn. 

She completely ignored his question, and pointed at it, “What’s that?”

Ricky couldn’t believe that she ignored his question until he reached for the object in his pocket, which he had completely forgotten he put in there. His lips parted, and blood rushed to his cheeks, “Uh, the hat you knitted for me.”

She looked from the hat to his face, tears starting to sting in her eyes, “You kept it?”

Ricky looked down at the hat in his hand, “Of course I kept it, Gina.”

Gina stared at the boy a few feet from her in amazement, she couldn’t believe that he actually kept that ugly hat that didn’t even fit him. And he had it here, with him, two years after they had last seen each other. 

So she decided to swallow her pride and without a word, she started walking towards him.

Ricky furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Gina, what are you—”

Gina brought both her hands up to his cheeks, pulling him into her and placing her lips onto his in one swift movement, completely shutting him up. Ricky was taken aback, but recovered and almost immediately kissed her back. Gina kissed him hard, with everything in her, as if it was her first and last time.

She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest as she pulled away, her eyes still closed and her breathing uneven. 

Ricky’s breathing was just as unsteady as her’s. After a few moments, he opened his eyes to see Gina’s rosy cheeks and her eyes still closed, and realized that he wasn’t dreaming. 

Gina peeked her eyes open, but immediately looked down at their feet, “The reason I couldn’t write back was because I realized something when I read your last letter and it scared the living hell out of me.” She then looked up into his brown eyes, and even under the dim lighting of the streetlight, they were enough to make her swoon, “I’m in love with you Ricky Bowen, and I think I have been for a long time.”

Gina watched as Ricky’s eyes widened slightly, “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way and I guess it’s no excuse for me not to write back for a whole year.”

Ricky was at a loss for words. He looked down at their feet, feeling his heart pounding against his ribcage. 

“Gina,” He breathed, looking back up into her eyes, “I realized I loved you the second I figured out that you weren’t writing back. I thought that time would make it better but it never did.”

Gina inhaled sharply, “You love me?”

Ricky couldn’t help but smile at her, “I always have. Since that night sitting in your driveway. I was stupid back then and didn’t realize until I had no way to get to you. I’d be stupid not to love you, Gina Porter.”

He watched as a small grin spread across her face and she pulled him into a tight hug, burying her face into his shoulder, and mumbling, “I’m sorry I didn’t write back.”

“You’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

They let go of each other, nervous smiles spread across their faces, not knowing where to go from there. Suddenly, Ricky placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her into him, causing Gina to giggle. Their faces were inches apart before Ricky closed the distance again, smiling into their kiss.

“We should probably get back…” Gina said between kisses, and Ricky hummed in response.

A few moments later, the pair broke away and untangled themselves from each other. Gina smiled and looked down at the hat that was still being held in his hand, she then grabbed it.

“Let’s see,” she hummed, “Did you ever grow into it?”

Ricky laughed fondly at the memory, “Hm, let’s give it a try.”

Gina brought it up to his head and put it on him. Ricky reached up and adjusted it, looking at her to see what she thought of it, “So? What do you think?”

Gina shook her head, “Nope. Good to know your head didn’t get bigger.”

Ricky rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. He then put his arm around her shoulder, “Let’s go, Porter.” 

As they walked together in silence, the snow swirled calmly around them, and Ricky placed his lips on top of Gina’s mess of curls. In that moment, everything that they’ve been unknowingly building for the past two years was finally out in the open, and everything felt right between them. Like it should be.

Time might not have been in their favor, but between numerous handwritten letters and the distance between their two cities, Ricky and Gina still managed to find their way back to each other.


End file.
